Kyoya Just Can't Wait to be King
by BabyJaguar
Summary: A Song Fic that I wrote late one night. About how Kyoya is over Tamaki's games and wants to be the real deal, the King himself.


He'd had enough. The childishness, the foolishness and the overall minute common sense that Tamaki seemed to lack had finally pushed Kyoya to the edge. The chatter that emitted itself from the King's mouth about how they should all dress as endangered animals because he had watched a documentary on it the night beforehand, and thought it would be wonderful to donate all the funds from that session to the causes, turned into a white noise that caused the black haired boy to turn around and grab Tamaki by his collar. Finally realising that Tamaki would get the club nowhere as the one in charge, Kyoya started.

'I'm going to be a mighty king, so Tamaki - beware!' He growled at the shocked blonde in front of him.

Tamaki, a little taken aback by his friend's outburst, chuckled nervously and stated 'Well, I've never seen the king of hosts with quite so little flair...'  
The twins looked at each other and nodded in agreement, if there was one thing that Kyoya did lack it was the charm of wooing a girl with a simple statement.

'I will host the main events! Like none you've done before!' Kyoya snarled, releasing Tamaki from his grasp, pushing him down to the floor, eyes locked. 'I'm working up, on looking down. I've no need to work on my roar!'

Hunny piped in from behind Mori, who was watching the scene with an unreadable gaze. 'But Kyo-chan, that seems thus far a rather...' He seemed to pause as to think of what word to use next '...Uninspiring thing.'

Turning his head downwards to face the senior, he smirked, 'Oh I just can't wait to be king.'  
'Rather a long way to go, Senpai if you think...' Haruhi tried to reason, but her words were simply pushed aside. Tamaki went to pull Haruhi into a hug, but she pushed him away, interested by what Kyoya was continuing in his rant.

'You won't be saying _do this_!' He mocked, in an over exaggerated stance.  
'But when I said that-' The baffled King tried to explain  
'You won't be saying _be there_!'  
'What I meant was-'  
'I won't be saying **stop that**!'  
'Kyoya, you don't realise-' A last bid attempt by Tamaki to gain the upper ground, but was still cut off.  
'I'll be saying **see here**!'  
'Now see here!' Tamaki pouted angrily, still unsure of how to handle this.

'You won't be free to run around all day,' Kyoya warned, 'I'll be free to do it all my way...' He trailed off, going into thought as to what he would change about the club. Cutting back on Hunny's sweet supply, down-grading the exuberant wardrobe that Tamaki saw necessary for cosplay.

'I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart...' Tamaki finally standing and placing a hand on his best friends shoulder, hoping to calm him. Hikaru, whose mind had been working overtime with Kaoru's, saw the possibility of being able to be closer to Haruhi if Kyoya did successfully shut down Tamaki's crazy family unit.  
'King's don't need advice...' Hikaru started  
'...From little hornbills for a start.' Kaoru finished, as his twin flicked Tamaki on the nose.

'If this is where our host club here is headed, count us out.' Hunny threatened, taking place back in the war that was raging. The club was almost split in two as to who should be King. 'Out of service, out of Ouran - We wouldn't hang about' the senior mused as he played with Usa-chan.

'These two are getting highly out of wing.' Mori stated to his little counterpart.  
'Oh I just can't wait, to be king!' Kyoya exclaimed, finally coming back to reality.

'Everybody look left,' Kyoya gestured over to where everything that the club required for service was neatly packed into shelves and boxes waiting for their next use. 'Now everybody look right.' He pointed towards where all of their current statuses in the club stood, where Haruhi was at in her debt and when the next release of their photo magazines would be released.  
'Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight.'

'Not Yet!' Tamaki wailed, seeing how the twins were gravitating towards Kyoya's persuasive argument Haruhi seeming indifferent to the whole situation and the Seniors planning to leave if Kyoya got too out of hand. It almost seemed that mutiny was unavoidable.

'Let every customer go for broke and sing!' Kaoru shouted, motioning for his brother to join in.  
'Let's here in the club, in Ourans' wings!' Hikaru belted, ecstatic at the thought of him getting closer to Haruhi as the now what seemed past king's ego was deflated  
'It's gonna be King Kyoya's finest thing!' They rejoiced together, ending with a cry of 'Oh we just can't wait for you to be king!'

'But I worked so hard to be king!' Tamaki protested, grasping at straws with his puppy dog eyes towards Haruhi, Hunny and Mori, but getting nowhere as the three seemed quite taken aback with the force of the twins joy.  
'Oh I just can't wait...' Kyoya held out a hand to Tamaki, as if requesting for him to give in, to accept defeat. But as Tamaki reached out, Kyoya pulled his hand back and smirked '...to be King!'

* * *

**_BabyJaguar Pawprint:_ So thanks for reading, this just came to mind one night and bam. Here you have this story. Feel free to review, I'll probably write some more song fics if you do. Or even if you don't. My mind just kinda babbles...**


End file.
